1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water bottle storage stands and more particularly pertains to a new bottle support device for supporting a water bottle at angle to facilitate dispensing water in the water bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water bottle storage stands is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,245 describes a system for supporting water cooler bottles on their side for convenience of storage and removal when ready for use. Another type of water bottle storage stand is U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,795 having a plurality of containers with an angled bottom wall that are positioned into a frame to hold the containers for dispensing liquid from the containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,702 has an height adjusting means that adjusts the height of the liquid supply bottle to allow for the adjusting of a minimum liquid level in the liquid supply bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,707 has a dispensing rack engaging a beverage bottle so that the beverage bottle is positioned above the support surface.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to tilt a standard water bottle to facilitate dispensing water in the water bottle.